Goths
Found crossing the boundaries of both Formour and Byzant, the Goths are usually known as a people or a race; neither of these is accurate, according to the Goths—they are a culture. More specifically, they are multiple cultures. To call them 'a people' does a disservice to their culture, as they are a collection of individuals rather than having a collective voice. It is not entirely accurate to call them a race either, though the pale skin and eyes are common to the 'typical' Goth of both the east- and westlands. However the eastlands Goths are far different culturally—as well as cosmetic differences with their blond hair colour—to their decadent westlands kin of Formour and Byzant. The inclusiveness of Gothic society allows those not born Goths to be full members of the Gothic culture. Ghouls, the occasional Elf, Humans of all varieties, even a few Trolls, are considered just as much of a valid, legitimate Goth by their peers as is someone born with the black hair and creepy-pale eyes. There are those with Gothic ancestry who do not embrace that portion of the local culture, preferring instead to wear bright colours or plain styles of the Byzant Empire of Kingdom of Formour, respectively. That peculiar aspect of their culture may be quite confusing to outsiders—how can the black haired, pale girl in the yellow sundress be a Goth, and how can the Ghoul in black lace be just as Gothic? Goths are found almost exclusively in urban areas. Seeing a Goth working a farm is quite unusual as they are not a people disposed towards agriculture. Their pale skin is far more suited to the nightlife of large cities than to sweating under a hot sun, hoe in hand. Instead, they are artists and writers, scholars and students, servers and craftsmen. Industrial labour is the main business of most Gothic cities, but the preferred occupations are those involving personal creativity. Needless to say, there will be quite a few hungry poets and bitter iron smelters in the city of Mordant tonight. The Gothlands are not a separate region, marked only by the higher proportions of Goths in the cities, and their distinctive architecture. Gothic cities are a wonderment to behold. Counted among them are some of the oldest cities in Formour, and some of the largest in northern Byzant. Towering ancient buildings, dark colours, gargoyles, flying buttresses, and narrow dark streets are common elements of Gothic cities. The artistry of Gothic architecture is unparalleled in all of Formour. Such is the sweeping beauty of the moonlight cascading down over the black walls, that most Goths are loathe to destroy an old building to make room—or to scavenge material—for new. Old buildings are said to have 'charm' and this charm over the Goths may last well until the building is only a ruin. Until a building is completely falling down upon its inhabitants, it will be increasingly desirable as a habitation or place of business. There are elements borrowed from their respective non-Gothic neighbours by Gothic architects of both nations—the blocky stone arches, flat walls, and arching peaks of Formour may be found in Goth cities there, just as the delicate domes, subtle flourishes, and stately columns typical of Bizzannite construction may be found south of the Grim Sea. Far more buildings are left vacant in Gothic cities than what one would expect; the cities are far larger in area than what their population size would suggest. The area populated by these night-walking city dwellers is a fortunate one. Most useful is the location along many trade routes. Goods and people pass through the Greatsea to the Grim Sea, while others cross the short distance across the waters between Byzant and Formour. The climate is mild; there is almost perpetual cloud cover, but little temperature variation between seasons. The area is rich in mineral resources: iron, coal, and other useful components of industry. A thick black smoke cloud covers many cities. It has been suggested that this is not only due to the weather or the factories, but instead due to the collective depressive morbidity and ennui of its inhabitants. Most of these inhabitants are not Goths; in fact the typical proportion of Goths of a supposedly 'Gothic' city ranges from only 15% (Terra'sombra, Byzant) to about 50% (Mordant, Formour). A typical night in Mordant has streets still rain-slicked from the early evening showers. Tall crowded buildings cut into the sky; many have been dark and lifeless for years. Black lace covers translucent pale skin as the inhabitants make their way to favoured meeting spots. Some gather in small knots inside dimly lit coffee shops, pressed closely together as though to keep even their very words from escaping to outsider ears. Others gather in large crowded dance halls, drinking and swaying to the music. Long shadows cast by the two moons mingle and interrupt each other's shapes, twisting the spires of a church into a horrid dark environment. Some of the larger Gothic cities: * Formour: Altenstadt, Artisans, Citadel, Coalforge, Corint, Fallenoak, Mordant, Nimbus, Shadowfalls, Totenstadt * Byzant: Al'hazred, Al'stilte, Caliopolis, Crikitska, Dakwavi Gehennom, Terra'shadu, Terra'sombra, Teshwavi, Thebes Category:Death Category:Tractate Category:Atlas Category:Almanac